


No Match for Nora

by BookOfLewd



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Cheating, Cock Cleaning, Cock Worship, Cum Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Other, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Stomach Deformation, huge cock, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookOfLewd/pseuds/BookOfLewd
Summary: Nora has been lusting after Pyrrha's glorious body for a while now, even though she knows the girl has committed herself to being with Jaune. She's intent on showing Beacon's invincible champion just which of her teammates can REALLY show up where it counts in the bedroom, and she's not taking no for an answer.





	No Match for Nora

Nora grinned like a wolf enjoying its prey as she slammed her juicy hips deep into Pyrrha’s fat asscheeks. The taller girl’s cervix had been battered into submission a long time ago, and now she was free to pummel every last inch of her monstrous cock into Pyrrha’s unprotected womb. Her thick thighs were soaked in their combined love juices, her throbbing dong spilling another dollop of thick preseed into the redhead whenever it bottomed it.

“God I love your cunt, Pyrrha.” She punctuated the compliment with short, sharp pumps of her hips, scraping the ridged head against the walls of Pyrrha’s womb. The girl screamed, music to her ears. “It’s so tight and wet. Compared to my huge dick, it’s like it’d never been used! But then again … ” She licked her lips and flexed her cock, sending a visible shiver through Pyrrha’s jiggling flesh. “Everybody’s a virgin until they’ve tasted me.”

“Nora, please stop this!” cried Pyrrha. All the strength in her body had slowly been fucked away by the insatiable pocket-rocket over the last hour. All she could do now was plead futilely as Nora continuously rammed that big fat pillar of veined flesh into her cunt. “Jaune will - AAHHH - be back soon!”

“You’re still thinking about that limp-dicked loser at a time like this?” She pulled Pyrrha’s hips down onto her lap and ground every girthy inch of rigid cockmeat deep into her wet, spasming pussy. “I’m gonna rape this tight little cunt of yours until you forget all about him, so get ready, Miss Invincible Girl!”

Pyrrha squealed as Nora wrapped a hand in her ponytail and roughly yanked back, arching her spine and giving that massive dick even more purchase inside her. Her stomach bulged with the outline of her teammate’s fuckpole, sawing in and out of her and sending bolts of pleasure shooting into her brain and eroding whatever inhibitions she had left. “N-Nora, please … ” Her words came out slurred, the drool pooling in her mouth slipping out and coating her bouncing, fabulous tits in a wet sheen. Her feminine juices liberally sprayed Nora’s weighty nutsack with every forward thrust as they slapped against her. “I don’t want to … forget - ”

Nora spanked her hard, sending ripples through her ass and drawing out a lustful moan from her soon-to-be fuckpuppet. “Shut the fuck up, you red slut!” She growled like a beast as she drove her big girldick ever deeper. “I told you to forget about him! He’d never be able to fuck you this good in a million years. Admit it!”

“I won’t!”

Nora smiled a wry smile. Even when it was painfully obvious, she refused to admit that she’d been broken. Oh well … that was just how she liked it! With agonising slowness she pulled her cock back, her own succulent thighs pressing together as she felt her cockhead sliding against every wet fold on the way out. She kept going until the entire lengthy shaft was outside … and then in one fell swoop she RAMMED every last inch back inside. Pyrrha howled like a crazed animal as Nora’s bitch-breaker busted against the back wall of her womb, but Nora didn’t give her the time to savour that heavenly feeling. She pulled out again, just as slowly, and drove her cock back in, again and again and again. Each indomitable thrust turned Pyrrha’s vision hazy, her eyes rolling up into her head. It was no use. She couldn’t resist this, not anymore. Nora was just too GOOD!

“Admit it!” repeated Nora, every time she buried her huge dick up to the hilt. “Admit that that noodle-dick can’t fuck you like this!”

“No! No he can’t!” Tears streamed down Pyrrha’s face as she finally surrendered. She slammed her hips down on that giant cock, tongue lolling out as Nora’s ridged head gouged out every inch of her. “Your cock is sooooo much better, Nora! It’s so BIG and FAT, and it fills me up so fucking GOOD! No other dick could ever feel this good, never!”

Her hands reached down and massaged Nora’s supreme rod through her own flesh, exhilarated by the sensation. She knew from then one she was destined to be nothing more than a human receptacle for her teammate’s meat-hammer, and the thought alone drove her into a painfully intense orgasm. The strength left her arms and she crashed onto the floor, her face rendered stupid and her tongue mashed against the ground, her pussy CREAMING all over those fat nuts as Nora relentlessly pounded away at her. She gave in completely to the pleasure, yelping like a bitch with every bone-shaking thump of Nora’s hips crashing into her.

“Yes yes, fuck me right there, fuck me RIGHT THERE!” She mauled her big tits, squeezing her nipples hard enough to rip them off as she fought to clench her pussy around that titanic invader. “Don’t stop, Nora fuck me harder please! I want you to make me feel good like Jaune never could, I want you to knock me up, I want you to breed me!”

Those begging words sent Nora into another gear, and she went almost mad with the throbbing lust inside her. She grabbed Pyrrha’s prone, shaking body and spun it about the axis of her girlmeat. She hoisted the redhead up, suspending the once-champion entirely on the weight of her colossal fuckstick. In this position Nora’s shaft wasn’t just spearing her womb, it was poking between the bottom of the girls’ equally massive tits. Pyrrha’s thick, endless legs hung limp either side, until she spread them wide and clutched at her ankles, tightening up that well-fucked cunt even more as Nora’s hands sank into her rounded ass.

What followed wasn’t anything even closely resembling sex. It was a brutal domination, a one-sided gutfucking as Nora used all of her inhuman strength to see just how deep Pyrrha really could take her. Not a single thrust was wasted, each one utilising the full, imposing length of her arm-thick dick. Nora could feel her cock sliding up and down against her own skin through Pyrrha’s flesh balloon of a stomach, her nuts doused in a fountain of femcum as the girl’s ruined womb struck into their cleavage. Every mind-melting stimulus only made her pump harder the next time, fuelling her animal lust as her giant fuckpole remodelled Pyrrha’s insides beyond all return.

“I’m gonna cum, Pyrrha!” Nora could feel her fat nuts churning harder than before, threatening to snap tight against her body. “Show me your face. I wanna see that fuck-dumb look on your face when I knock you up.”

Pyrrha eagerly obeyed, draping her arms around her teammate’s shoulders. She wrapped her legs tight around Nora’s lower back, squeezing her in deeper and deeper, begging that massive cock to spray its impregnating load into every corner of her womb. Nora snarled and walked forwards, carrying Pyrrha’s weight on her dick and slamming her up against the wall. Even as close as she was to climax, she needed another two minutes of short, rapid-fire thrusts before that searing tub of fuck batter gave the signal to work its way up through her immense girth. “Here it comes!” Her hand closed around Pyrrha’s chin and locked it in place, her eyes burning into the redhead’s fuckdrunk expression. “Take all of it, you fuckslut! Get knocked up!”

Nora hilted one last time, mashing her crotch into Pyrrha’s and spewing a flood of thick, oozing jizz. Pyrrha’s conquered mind fell into blissful oblivion, her mouth gaping in an endless silent scream, eyes white and tongue thrashing in the open air. Her ovaries never stood a chance against that tidal wave of supreme swimmers, in an instant her womb was fertilised and packed full to bursting. A second searing shot erupted from her dick and filled it past capacity, a river of cocksludge pouring from her folds and splattering down Nora’s fat, shaking thighs before pooling on the ground beneath them. The third shot was the biggest yet and swelled out that bulge in her guts to new levels, pushing back against Nora’s toned abs even as Pyrrha pulled her in harder with those long legs. The two forces only sent even more cum splashing down from her ruined cunt until the puddle at Nora’s feet had swallowed up her ankles. And still the giant-cocked brute was cumming, blasting Pyrrha’s insides with her hot, thick load.

“Yes yes yes yes yes~” Nora squealed as she felt that validating rush of baby batter emptying out of her nuts and through her colossal cock-cannon. Pyrrha’s cum-addicted smile was the perfect piece of icing on the cake, and she fucked her tongue into the redhead’s mouth. She eagerly sucked back on the invading muscle, slathering it with a fresh coat of drool as that insane cumload finally slowed to a slow drizzle. Nora gave her cock a handful of weak strokes against her cervix the battered ring clinging to her shaft, not wanting to let go of the godlike meat that had sent her pussy creaming all the way to heaven. Pyrrha’s legs finally gave out as the last few trickles of cum escaped her clenching cunt, and she fell onto Nora’s jizz-puddle with a splash. Jelly-thick semen covered her giant rear and slid into her bountiful asscrack, the load in her pussy slowly seeping out to join it.

“Still thinking about your little boyfriend?” Nora stood over her, that behemoth cock hanging flaccid past her knees but as thick as ever.

Pyrrha’s plastered smile looked back at her. “Who?”

“That’s my little fuck-sleeve. Here.” Nora reached down, showing Pyrrha a prime view of her voluptuous tits and hauling her up by the ponytail. “Clean me off.” Pyrrha didn’t need telling twice, and pounced on her teammate’s cockhead, slobbering all over its length and sucking up every loose drop of cum left on it. This was where she belonged now, not as some admired champion huntress, but as a broken, cum-hungry cocksleeve. And judging by how hard and throbbing it was rapidly becoming, she had plenty more to look forward to before the day was out.


End file.
